wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XII
Obiad był długi, sztywny, ceremonialny; dwaj lokaje na palcach chodzili około stołu roznosząc półmiski; matka moja z właściwą sobie wprawą i dowcipem podtrzymywała rozmowę; ja w milczeniu siedziałam naprzeciw Franusia, który milczał także. Po obiedzie ceremonialnym porządkiem wróciliśmy do salonu, babki moje i matka znowu zasiadły na kanapie, a ja z Franusiem zaczęłam chodzić po salonie. — Powiedz mi, kuzynku — rzekłam półgłosem — jak na imię tej babci mojej, która ma po trzy loczki z każdej strony czepca, a jak tej, która ich ma po cztery? Franuś, mijając kanapę, nieśmiałe wejrzenie rzucił na koafiury swych ciotek i rzekł: — Pierwszej jest imię Hortensja, drugiej Ludgarda. — Któraż jest wdową, a która panną? — Ciotka Hortensja owdowiała przed trzydziestu blisko laty. — Zdaje mi się — rzekłam — że babka Ludgarda musi być daleko lepszą od swej siostry. — Dlaczego kuzynce tak się zdaje? — Bo ma łagodniejszy wyraz twarzy i mniej mówi o posłuszeństwie dla zwyczajów. Franuś uśmiechnął się. Zdawało mi się, że w tym jego uśmiechu zabłąkała się kropelka goryczy. — Obie są bardzo dobre — odpowiedział. Podobała mi się ta jego odpowiedź, z którą nie mogłam jednak się zgodzić. Babka Hortensja wcale mię nie pociągała do siebie, a frywolitki, które wyrabiała z wielką uwagą, poruszając swymi cienkimi palcami, wprawiały mię w rodzaj osłupienia graniczącego z przerażeniem. Wolałam już o wiele kwadraty babki Ludgardy. Mimochodem spojrzałam w okno. Słońce zachodziło prześlicznie i różowymi promieńmi zaścielało aleję ze starych jodeł, ciągnącą się od ganku wzdłuż ogrodu. Posłyszałam świergot ptastwa i cichy szmer listków w gęstwienie, utworzonej pod oknami z akacji i jaśminu. — Kuzynku, prowadź mię do ogrodu — zawołałam. Na twarzy Franusia odmalowało się przerażenie. — To niepodobna — odrzekł półgłosem — ciotki wzięłyby za złe, jeślibyśmy sam na sam poszli do ogrodu. Roześmiałam się prawie głośno. — Ależ to być nie może! — zawołałam — tak ci się tylko zdaje, kuzynku; bo i cóż by w tym złego było? To mówiąc zbliżyłam się do stołu, przy którym siedziały babki, i wziąwszy rękawiczki zaczęłam je wkładać na ręce. — Dlaczego to Wacia wkłada rękawiczki? — spytała babka Hortensja podnosząc oczy od frywolitków. — Pójdę do ogrodu, moja babciu — odpowiedziałam. Znowu utkwiła we mnie z bacznością swoje piwne oczy. — Dobrze wychowana panna nigdy nie oddala, się od starszych osób — wyrzekła z oschłą uroczystością. — Gdy my pójdziemy do ogrodu, natenczas i ty z nami pójdziesz. Byłam zdumiona i zmieszana. — Kochana babciu — rzekłam — w ogrodzie tak pięknie, mam wielką ochotę przejść się... — Ochota powinna ustąpić tam, gdzie idzie o zachowanie zwyczaju — odrzekła babka. Znowu ubódł mię ten wyraz: zwyczaj, a ukłucie to poczułam silniej niż kiedy. — Kochana babciu — ozwałam się — doprawdy nie rozumiem tego zwyczaju, który wzbrania mi przechadzać się po ogrodzie, i nie pojmuję, dlaczego miałabym się do niego stosować. Z rąk babki Hortensji znowu wypadł kłębuszek i potoczył się na ziemię, a kuzynek znowu rzucił się na kolana przed kanapą, aby go podnieść. Ale tym razem babka nie zwróciła już uwagi na tę dywersją i rzekła do mnie: — Uważam, że Wacia lubi rezonować. Otóż dobrze wychowana panna rezonować nie powinna, ale ślepo wierzyć w to, co mówią jej starsze osoby, i nie łamać sobie głowy nad zrozumieniem zwyczajów, które świat już raz uznał za dobre. I znowu powiadano mi, że . nie powinnam rezonować, to jest myśleć! Poczułam w sobie bunt ducha, odrzuciłam ręką w tył moje loki; podniosłam głowę, miałam już na ustach wyraz nowej protestacji, gdy powstrzymało mię spojrzenie mojej matki. Nic nie rzekłam, tylko obejrzałam się na kuzynka. Stał za mną ze spuszczonymi oczami, z obwisłymi rękami, jak student, któremu pan profesor burę daje. Dziwnie strasznie nie podobał mi się w tej postaci. Zdawało mi się, że powinien coś był odpowiedzieć babce, że powinien był wymówić to słowo protestacji, które zamarło na moich ustach, powstrzymane ze względu na matkę; że powinien był słowem wywalczyć dla mnie swobodę przejścia się po ogrodzie. Patrzyłam na jego nieśmiało spuszczone powieki i pochylone czoło i czułam, jak w sercu moim, chwiejący się już przez dzień cały, opadał jeden z listków składających kwiatek mojej dla niego sympatii. Ropoczęliśmy znowu we dwoje naszą monotonną przechadzkę po salonie. Zaczęłam opowiadać Franusiowi o wizycie u nas pani S. i jej córek. — Jakże się kuzynce podobały te panie? — zapytał. — Matka wcale mi się nie podobała — odrzekłam — a córki znalazłam sympatyczne, mianowicie starszą, Emilię. — Tak — odpowiedział Franuś — panna Emilia ma bardzo dobre serce. — Skąd o tym wiesz, kuzynku? — Była ona raz na pewnym wieczorze — mówił — gdzie znajdowało się mnóstwo bogatych i bardzo porządnych młodych ludzi; między nich wmieszał się pewien chłopak ubogi, mało znający towarzystwo, w jakim się znalazł. Nikt do niego nie mówił, nikt się nim nie zajmował, stał w kącie, gdy inni bawili się wesoło, i rozmyślał nad smutnym swym położeniem w świecie. Otóż panna Emilia pierwsza przemówiła do niego, wyprowadziła z kąta, wciągnęła do zabawy; tak się nim przez cały wieczór zajmowała, że ubogi młody człowiek poczuł dla niej wdzięczność serdeczną. Kuzynek mówił to ze spuszczonymi oczami i parę razy głos mu zadrżał. Byłam pewna, że owym ubogim młodym człowiekiem, czującym wdzięczność dla panny Emilii, był on sam. Kwiatek mojej sympatii dla kuzynka, choć był już utracił jeden ze swych listków, poruszył się jednak żywo i natchnął mię tymi słowami: — A może też panna Emilia nie samym dobrym sercem była powodowana postępując tak z tym młodym człowiekiem? — A czymże by innym powodować się mogła? — zapytał. — Może miała dla niego żywszą niż dla innych sympatię? — rzekłam żartobliwie. Rumieniec wytrysnął na twarz Franusia. Podniósł na mnie oczy, które były w tej chwili bardzo wymowne, i z wolna zapytał: — Czy kuzynka naprawdę przypuszcza, że bogata panna może mieć żywszą sympatię dla ubogiego człowieka? Ukłuło mię to pytanie i ton, jakim wymówił je kuzynek, a w którym znowu drżała kropla goryczy. Podniosłam głowę i miałam odpowiedzieć twierdząco, gdy nagle... Franuś jednym skokiem przesadził salon i stanął przed kanapą. Skok ten spowodowany był kiwnięciem palca babki Hortensji, mającym znaczyć: "Zbliż się". Widząc go stojącego już przed sobą, babka Hortensja rzekła: — Franusiu! każesz natychmiast założyć sobie konie do wózka i pojedziesz mi do miasteczka po bawełnę. Nie chciałam wierzyć swoim uszom, wlepiłam wzrok w twarz kuzyna i dojrzałam, że zbladł i zarumienił się jednocześnie. — Proszę cioci — wyjąkał — może by Ignacy pojechał albo Jan... Piwne oczy babki surowo w nim utkwiły. — Wiesz o tym — odpowiedziała — że nikt mi nie umie tak dobrze wybrać bawełny jak ty. Kłębuszki już się kończą i nie będę mogła jutro rano kontynuować roboty. Przy tym Jan i Ignacy potrzebni są w domu. Franuś ze spuszczonymi oczami pocałował w rękę z kolei ciotki swe i moją matkę, przede mną skłonił się i wyszedł. Prowadziłam za nim oczami ze ściśniętym sercem. Litość mię zdjęła nad nim, ale czułam, wyraźnie czułam, że w sercu moim zachwiał się drugi listek kwiatka mojej dla niego sympatii. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy